What a man, what a night!
by stainedwithfire02
Summary: One shot seddie. First fanfic. Please R&R.


I could sense his movement, even in the darkness the fading sun provided. I stood there, nearly paralyzed with his shimmering gaze as he began to close the space between us. He put his firm hands on my sides, sliding them around to the small of my back and pulling me closer to him. I ran my hands up his arms lightly and up to his shoulders. Then he, without a second thought, swept his head down to kiss my lips. His touch was tender and sweet. I parted my lips and eagerly began to kiss back, slightly moving closer to him as he began to move his hands up and down my back.

My breath caught, and a light moan escaped me. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was like he had captivated me, broken through the hard shell I had built up for so many years, but I didn't care. The piece of the wall that belonged to him, and him alone, crumbled as he caressed my face. He broke off and trailed kisses about me, my eyes, the tip of my nose, my jaw, my throat, before returning to my tingling lips that waited impatiently. He brought his hips to align with my own, taking away that last separation. I opened my mouth and anticipated his next move as he thrust his tongue into my mouth to wrestle for dominance with mine. He groaned when I grinded my hips a little into his.

Somehow, my back wound up against the wall as he continued this passionate act. It was uncertain why this happened now. It no longer mattered, even as I brought my legs up to wrap around his waist, his hands holding my behind up. He began rotating his hips, causing us both to make some noise. It was magical, although that seems like something a typical woman would say. I'm not a typical woman at all nor was he a typical man. This wasn't some stranger I'd met at a club. This was someone I had known for years, grown to have some connection with. He was more than this almost animal-like being before me, but he was a good friend. If anyone had told me a few years ago that we'd wind up like this, against the wall, desperately capturing the others mouth and getting satisfaction from making the other moan, I would have laughed. I would have said, "Not likely."

He broke off yet again, this time nearly out of breath. My own was pretty ragged. He rested his forehead on mine. "I can't believe we're doing this," he whispered breathily. "I know, me either, but it feels so good," I replied, mentally slapping myself for saying that last bit. Deep down, I knew it would be good with him, ever since I started feeling extremely attracted to him. It was especially tormenting when he looked at me with those angry eyes. In my mind, I could see myself running over to him, knocking him to the floor and kissing him senseless. He chuckled, grinning a little. He brought his face close to my ear, whispering, "I know. I agree." He planted one on my cheek.

I brought my lips to his, and he immediately opened his mouth, slipping his tongue into mine. I was surprised at his strength for supporting my pinned body as long as he had. As we kissed, I could taste the passion and lust, but it wasn't just about that. It was something more, something sweeter. Was it love? I wasn't quite sure, but all I knew was that I didn't want him to stop. I wanted only him to kiss me like this at the moment. Unfortunately, the door swung open across the room without warning, revealing the scene to an unwanted visitor. A startled voice quickly and uncomfortably said, "Oh…uh…I'm just gonna…. Um… yeah…" and shut the door behind them. We had stopped when we heard the door bang against the wall. As we heard the footsteps trail off, we burst into fits of laughter, collapsing onto the uncarpeted floor.

When we finally stopped laughing twenty minutes or so later, he looked over at me, still pink and crying from hysterics. "You know what?" he asked smiling. "What?"

"I think that was so worth it." He was serious, gazing intently into my eyes. "I think so too." He made a V with his legs and I crawled between, curling up against his chest. He threw his arms around me. He kissed my forehead. This could be the beginning of something beautiful, I thought to myself.


End file.
